Karaoke fixes everything
by Tsuki Hizashi
Summary: He was in a rut untill Neji came along.


Warning: Yaoi lemon you no like you no read. Aka SEX BETWEEN MEN!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Karaoke fixes everything…

"You want me to do what?" Naruto asked dumbly, raising an eyebrow at Neji's question.

"I said I want you to go on a date with me. To that karaoke bar down the street." Neji repeated himself to the blond.

"Why?" Naruto asked, cocking his head at the burnet. This had been the first time that Neji had ever actually talked to him. It was kind of weird to him, and it felt wrong to be asked out on a date so soon after his first love, Uchiha Sasuke, had broken up with him.

"Because I want to. Don't you?" Neji asked, smiling at him. He was tired of seeing the blond always so depressed. He was so use to seeing the blonde so full of joy, no more than a week ago, then that prick Uchiha moved away, and Uzumaki turned into a zombie. It upset Neji to say the least.

"Not really…" Naruto whispered, but as soon as he saw the determined look on the Hyuuga's face told him there was no way out of it.

"Sigh… fine, when?" Naruto asked. Neji's face lit up.

"How about right after work?" Neji suggested.

"Tonight?" Naruto asked dumbfound.

"No Naruto, next month." Neji said rolling his eyes at the blond.

"Really? That sound's g-"

"No you idiot! Tonight." Neji replied, cutting Naruto off.

"Well…" Naruto tried to think of things that he needed to get done, but was drawing a blank. He had to eventually sigh in defeat and agree to Neji's invitation.

"Great, see you in an hour!" Neji said as he walked off to plot the evening, and Naruto just shook his head and went back to work.

***

Naruto had to admit. The night hadn't been unbearable. It had actually been kinda fun. He had learned a lot about Neji, and in turn come to like him more. He laughed to himself and jumped when he heard laughing next to him. Oh, that's right, Neji was driving him home.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Neji asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how fun tonight was. I think you actually got me a little buzzed… I feel kinda light headed." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head and forcing a smile onto his face.

"Glad to hear it. I had fun too. Is this it?" Neji asked with a smile as he stopped in front of a small apartment complex.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride." Naruto said with a smile again, only this time he didn't have to force it. He actually wanted to smile for the first time that week.

"I'll walk you to the door." Neji offered, smiling that smile that brought a little light into Naruto's life.

"You don't have too." Naruto said as he got out of the car, but Neji didn't listen and got u out of the car and followed him.

"I know, but I want to." Neji whispered into Naruto's ear, and laughing at the blush that followed.

they climbed the stairs together with a few exchanged words and laughs, and all too soon, they reached Naruto's loft.

"Well, this is it…" Naruto said, smiling up at Neji. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see the other taller man leaning forward.

"Does the night have to end so soon?" Neji asked, his face close enough to Naruto's that he could smell the alcohol on his breath. Naruto's eyes widened a little, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Neji took his opened mouth as an opportunity that he just couldn't refuse.

He lowered his head a little more, and closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips softly ageist Naruto's, and the blond froze. It was a different feeling then when Sasuke use to kiss him. Sasuke was always ruff with him, while Neji was being gentle. It was a nice difference, and after he got over his shock, he kissed the taller man back. A few moments later, they broke free due to lack of oxygen.

Naruto stared into Neji's eyes, and smiled.

"Do you want to come inside?" Naruto asked with a hint of huskiness to his voice.

"I'd love too." Neji said, smiling at Naruto and following him into the small two room apartment. He didn't get a chance to look around, as Naruto attacked him as soon as he got the door shut. Neji laughed mentally as Naruto attached his lips to Neji's own, and began leading him to the small bedroom down the hall.

Neji eagerly followed, making a mental note to get Naruto drunk again sometime soon. They reached toe bedroom, but the door was closed. Before Naruto could open it, Neji pinned him to the wall, attacking his neck. Naruto moaned out, and clawed at Neji's back, tugging at Neji's shirt. Neji broke free long enough to gently pull both of their shirts off, and examine Naruto's chest, and was surprised to find old thin pink scars all over it. He looked at Naruto questioningly, but the blind shook his head, a signal that he didn't want to talk, he wanted to fuck.

Neji reached behind Naruto, and opened the door. Naruto pulled him in and lay himself on the bed, on his back, looking up at Neji. Neji crawled on top of Naruto, and cupped his cheeks and smiled down at him. This lasted until Naruto began to tug at Neji's pants. Getting the hint, Neji first removed Naruto pants, boxers and all, off of him, and then his own. He ran his hands along Naruto's sided, and then sucked on three of his fingers.

He removed them from his mouth, and looked seriously at Naruto.

"Have you done this before?" he asked the blond. When he received an answering nod, he moved his still wet hand to Naruto's entrance. He gently pushed in ne, then another, and stopped, jetting Naruto adjust to the feeling of something inside of him. Naruto pushed down on Neji's hand, fucking himself if Neji wouldn't do it. Neji began to wiggle his fingers and in the process, stretched Naruto. When he thought that Naruto was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, only to replace it with his rock hard head. Naruto moaned as something much bigger than two fingers penetrated him.

A single tear rolled out of the corner of the blonds eye and Neji wiped it away, sliding the rest of the way into the smaller blond. Soon he was all the way submerged and he waited for Naruto to give a sign that he was ready, within ten seconds, Naruto nodded at Neji and he pulled half way out, then slowly slit back in. he repeated this several times before Naruto begged him to go faster.

Neji picked up the pace, and within thirty seconds, could feel his climax coming. He reached between themselves and began to pump Naruto's neglected member. After just seven pumps, Naruto came and spilled all over their stomachs. Neji came a second later, and collapsed, calling out Naruto's name.

He pulled himself out of the blond, and pulled him close. Both of them were spent, but that didn't stop Neji from whispering 'I love you…' into Naruto's ear before he passed out. Naruto's eyes widened, and then they closed, a smile forming on his face. Sasuke had never told Naruto that he loved him. Not once. But the way Neji said it, made it feel right. He snuggled closer to the warmth that was Neji, and settled in for the best night's sleep he had ever had.

A/N: Well, there you have it, my first PWP, and my first ever lemon! Sigh. Sorry if it sucks, I'm still new at this, eh haha…


End file.
